User talk:Flamestar22
Are you Redclaw. Errm... Not to be rude Flame, but I also think you are overreacting too with white. Honestly, he just rudely asked you to take the flames off his wall. Is that really bad enough to threaten and ban him? I mean, it was just a small immature mistake he made. When you ban someone, it would be for abusing many people horribly, violating, or worse things. Simple things to anger short tempered people isn't a really a good reason. Don't hate me! Signing off, ☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:11, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Inactivity Okay, so lately only ThunderClan and RiverClan have been active. I am wondering if you could maybe start up roleplaying in LeafClan, and maybe Loners & Rogues? I am the only one trying to roleplay, but no one replies. Maybe ShadowClan as well. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) What happened to the size of the text!? Can it please be fixed to normal, I find it hard to read? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Smaller, regular size. This size messes up the front page. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:48, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, it's done. I left a through message on White's talk. You know I do trust you fully (our past proves it <3) but I do agree with what Dapple says. Look, if you need to burn some steam, take a day off. Relax. Start a jm so we can talk. Play Happy Wheels. Do anything that takes your mind away from this wiki. Just burn all that anger on me if you need to. I won't be offended! Take a day off, as suggested above. Hope to talk again, --Stormver Foods I'm doing this state report for open house and I'm doing it on Pennsylvania! Could you tell me some important people in colonial times or some foods popular there? Thanks! ☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC)'' The nasty Wikia Update Okay, so lately Wikia updated(?) and I have this really wierd text size on my computer, when I make the browser smaller, it shrinks back to regular size. Then when its in full size, the text is big and so is the Headings. I know it's not your fault, but you know how earlier you made the whole Wiki's text smaller, can you try doing that? I think it's only on my computer, because the screen is so big. Also, HOW DO YOU CHANGE THE WIKI'S TEXT SIZE!??! teach me ur magic Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) No, it's for the whole wiki. Like all the pages get a smaller font. And how do you change a font on a wiki too, like on FlameClan, you had that Comic Sans font... Red line fix. Yeah, Wikia updated and changed the text size. Everyone's pissed because it screwed up some organisation things and now people on mobile can't edit at all. There's nothing we can do about it but a temporary sorta-fix is to add '?oasisbreakpoints=0&oasistypography=0' on the end of the URL bar. ~Aquila I'd honestly rather you not if they're going to be used here. ~Aquila The Bouncing Mothflight I made it myself actually, the cat, the animation, the everything owo Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:38, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I drew it with PaintTool SAI, then animated it by creating layers. Then I took all of the layers together and combined them in a GIF-making website. (http://gifmaker.me/) I could make you one if you want :v Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Guess who is back! Nightscythe! (This is NOT him btw, it's Stormver:)) 09:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC) MIC? ☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:52, May 26, 2015 (UTC)'' Vandalism, help On the Flab3 wikia, there is a vandalizer. They're messing up all the pages. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:32, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I've reported them to the VSTF Wikia, but they are still editing pages. I undid most of the damage, but I have given up because they keep undoing my fixing. Thank you, Flame. I've blocked her. Guess what? It was Nocturnal. :/ I don't know why I expected anything else. ~Aquila